


(ART) "A Study in Winning" Age Manipulation - Sherlock Holmes

by arminaa



Series: "A Study In Winning" De-Aged Manipulations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminaa/pseuds/arminaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been obsessing over reading the phenomenal "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/366788">A Study in Winning</a>" by Jupiter_Ash, an AU in which John and Sherlock are professional tennis players at Wimbledon. In the fic Sherlock is 25 years old. I kept trying to picture Sherlock at that age, but I couldn't get it right in my head. Then I had a 'duh' moment when I remembered that I know how to manipulate photos. This is the result!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) "A Study in Winning" Age Manipulation - Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366788) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



> In the AU Sherlock and John still go to Angelo's, so this is where the picture takes place in the story. If you're interested in seeing the original screencap that I took from Netflix, you can [see it here.](http://imageshack.us/a/img440/7792/sherlockstudyinpink.jpg)


End file.
